Truth and Power
by closet fan 16
Summary: A mostly action Naruto story, but with definite emphasis on NaruSaku. Konoha lies in some kind of ruin, and Naruto is...in Canada? Don't wana give away spoilers! This is in no way affiliated with my other Naruto fic. Enjoy! closet fan 16
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Naruto, yada yada yada.

I've had this idea in mind for a story for ages, but since I already had two stories, (and a full load at my first year of university,) I just simply didn't want to publish for the sake of the readers and my own sanity. Even if it IS a good story, it probably won't see an update for periods of up to 1-2 months. That pisses off readers and bruises my ego. But then my other Naruto fic, (The Power of Demolished Love) got ZERO reviews for its latest update. So say goodbye to that one, and hello to this one!

IMPORTANT THINGS TO READ ABOUT THIS FIC!!:

1) Everyone, (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, ect) is 21.

2) Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, ect. are now highly skilled ninja.

3) The timeline placing is quite a bit past where the Anime, (and even the manga,) is right now- just go with it. It's after Naruto saves Sasuke; Akatsuki is no longer a factor, (because I'm sick of writing about them).

The rest is built into the story. FYI, the opening up to a point is the opening of my novel, (until it switches to Naruto stuff), so look forward to that if/when it gets published.

/sigh\\ I'm sure that I'm going to regret starting this, but what the hell. Sue me.

**Truth and Power**

Chapter 1

Rod sighed; a sigh of release and of anticipation. It was the sound of an evening of freedom. Even the cab driver noted Rod's content elation, though didn't bother commenting; the driver didn't usually like talking to guys on the way to the boozer. But Rod could honestly care 

less about the cabby's judgment of him. This was Rod's weekly vacation- vacation away from the pissy girlfriend who wanted him to get a better job, (why the hell the bitch didn't get one herself was beyond him,) the asshole employer, the sub-par pay check, the crumby apartment, the substandard monotony of his life. He was going out to a bar. It wasn't _just _a bar, though; it was the Pool.

True it wasn't much of a place- drinks were priced the same, size was the same, bar stools and the usual drunkards were the same. But it was different somehow from the rest. There, the usuals, the atmosphere, and the owner, (who was also the bartender,) created an addicting environment of pure freedom and release. In there, it didn't matter who you were, what your job was, how much you had in the bank, (except, of course, when you couldn't pay for your drink,) because there, you were treated like a basic human being; someone with dignity and something special. The guys there loved him- not because he was outrageous or a heavy drinker, but simply because he was himself. And the bartender/owner was perhaps the most kind hearted, funny, open sonofabitch on the face of the earth; anyone he met was immediately given the benefit of the doubt, and by last call, they were friends.

Yeah, this was what he looked forward too, every Friday night. Crissy was out with her friends on Friday nights, spending **his** money on who-the-hell-knows-or-cares; probably out at some Chip and Dale bar, shoving tens into some Slovakian hunk's G-string. And yet she still had the gall to bitch at him saturday morning about going out and dropping 50 on drinks.

_Nope_, Rod stopped himself. _Not gonna be a downer tonight. It's vacation time._

"Here we are, bud. The Whirlpool Pub. That'll be 17.50." Rod gladly paid the man and stepped onto the threshold of what he was sure waited for him in heaven when he kicked the bucket. Stepping inside the bar, he couldn't help but grin as the usual friday nighters turned and 

raised their pints in welcome.

"ROD! How you been, man?"

"The usual, Tim."

"That bad, eh?"

Rod chuckled. Every week Tim told that joke, and every week it was still funny. Plopping down on his usual stool, he shot the shit with Jeff and Tim for a bit until Nathan came over to take his order.

"Hey, cool stranger. What's it gonna be tonight?"

"The usual, man. Two B52's and a long neck beer. Pilsner."

"Come on, dude! You gotta mix it up from time to time."

"Never mess with a good thing, man."

"That why you're still with Crissy?"

"Naw. The sex is still good, that's about it."

Laughing, Nathan set about the B52's. From time to time, Rod would just sit and look at Nathan, (not that he swung that way at all,) for the simple reason that he was just so visually interesting. It was obvious that he was a natural blond, but only because he'd known Nathan for about three years. Now, though, his hair was short brown, and oddly spiky, even though he'd never used gel. He was young, maybe about 21 or 22. How a young kid got his own bar was beyond him. His bright blue eyes were usually happy and filled with laughter and jokes and a general good time, but he'd seen them narrow with rage at a customer who'd break the rules: namely, pay your bill, be a decent human being, and don't throw up except in the bathroom toilet. If Nathan ever saw a group of friends forcing someone to drink, or someone drunk offering a ride home, he wouldn't hesitate to call the cops, (except of course after a good 

beating). The sacredness of friendship was a big deal with Nathan, and no one argued, especially since he was jacked like some kind of Calvin Cline poster boy.

As the night wore on, Rod actually got very lucky. There was a girl there that he'd been eyeing for the past few weeks, and he was pretty sure she was doing the same. He'd finally worked up enough nerve to talk to her, but when he turned around to look for her, surprise surprise, there she was, the one starting the conversation. Confused, he'd looked at Nathan for clarification, only to see him smirking. Later, while he was in the can at home, he'd figured that it was Nathan who'd pulled the strings. But right then and there, he was still just oblivious and happy; he'd gotten her number and a decent kiss. Leaning back in his stool, he gave a hearty sigh. The bar was nearly empty now, so Nathan took put down his wash cloth and grinned at Rod.

"Sound of love, man."

"How's that?"

"That, ya know, "Ahhhh" sound. Sound of love."

"Well, we'll have to see."

"No, man, no. No need to wait at all. You like her, she likes you. What's to wait for?"

"Come on, Nathan. Love is risky and shit. Can be dangerous."

"Love is like that. It makes you fly, makes you free, makes you leap from the tops of buildings and just carries you into the sunset."

Rod raised an eyebrow. This was different from the usual Nathan. He'd never been one to talk about things like love. So Rod drew a very logical conclusion.

"So, who is she, man?"

Nathan smiled. "A hell of a woman. Beautiful, strong, brilliant, ohhhh, she wrecks me."

"And? You dating her or something?"

The moment Rod spoke, he wished he hadn't. In an instant, Nathan's eyes fell, his shoulders slumped, and the feel of the room got a hell of a lot more cold. Nathan tried to save face. "Naw man. She lives on the other side of the world. Haven't seen her in awhile. But…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish, Rod not wanting to press the matter. He finished his drink in relative silence and called for a cab home, wondering in the backseat what all that was about.

Nathan knew that there was still another twenty minutes until closing, but the bar was empty, the street was dead, and hell, it was his place anyway, so who cares if he kicks it in early? Tossing his rag on the counter, promising himself to wash the glasses in the morning, he grabbed a short beer and walked into the backroom. His thoughts drifted towards her, then he forced them back away. It was both labor intensive and yet lethargic. Why the hell did Rod get him thinking about her? He stopped short of a rack of dusty, never touched wine bottles, (who the hell ordered wine in a bar anyway?), eyes cast downwards, suspended in both thought and the absence of it. One thing he did know was that he shouldn't go in there; he shouldn't walk to the back of the room and look at the picture, gaze at it, reminisce over it; he wanted to sleep tonight. But he knew it was going to happen, whether he willed it or not.

His hand moved, (of his own accord? Perhaps.), and pulled down the fourth bottle from the left, second shelf from the top. Cabernet Merlot, 73. Silently, a passage slid open from the wine rack into a dark hallway. Ensuring to close the door behind him, Nathan walked through the short, downward sloping hall to a larger room. Reaching over, he flicked on a few light switches. While only half the lights in the room illuminated, it was easy to tell that the room was a small training dojo; the floors was a smooth hardwood, the walls a simple shade of brown. On the 

walls hung various weapons, on the book shelves sat several scrolls. Countless hours were spent in here, maintaining already honed skills, enduring a perpetually sharpened mind and body. However, Nathan barely saw the place of training as he walked to the far right corner.

There sat a small table, perpetually lit by three small candles. Nathan had never been particularly religious, but this table was the closest thing to a shrine, or a sacred, revered place, that he had ever known. Upon this table, and its adjacent dresser, sat the memorabilia of the life, the people, the future, and the name he had left behind. The dresser held his old clothes, the drawers held his old positions. The table though, held what he thought was most special. A series of half a dozen or so framed pictures. His old team, his old friends, his old home. One face was common in most of the pictures: a smiling, young, beautiful girl, ("no, woman"), with riveting green eyes, bright pink hair, and solid, caring face. He picked up his most favorite picture. Her and him. Long ago, or at least feeling like that. Him, back when he wasn't afraid to speak his mind, when he didn't half to worry about having bright yellow hair, looking so much like the Fourth's, deep blue eyes showing passion and resolve. He lingered for a moment on his own features, feeling so foreign to himself. Those eyes had changed this most. They were now dim, sad. Tarnished by memory and pain.

Inevitably, his eyes drifted to her. He gazed upon her face, drinking in every detail. How he so wished he could reach through the picture, to that day they both made ANBU, when they both felt so proud of each other and sure in each other. They had just started dating then. How long had they been going out? Two weeks, a month, (more?), the dates and specifics are already being lost in his mind. Nathan stands there, not moving, but wishing. For he is not the person he once was. The name of his bar is nothing more than a tribute, an epitaph to what he once was. Naruto Uzumaki was a strong willed, powerful, passionate being who would defend his friends 

to the end. Nathan wasn't that person anymore. He'd run. He hoped that it was only for a short time, until he'd figure out how to save the village. It had been nearly six months before he'd been forced to admit to himself that Konoha was beyond saving; the people that now held and controlled his home had pulled it off perfectly. He was powerless to save his home. All he could do was wait; wait as if it was nothing more than a storm, one that would pass. And he'd been waiting and hiding ever since. How long now?

_Enough_, he forces himself. Nathan set down the picture, telling Naruto that he's gonna have to wait and be quiet for a little while longer, hopefully. Exiting his private area, Nathan returns to the bar and sets about organizing the liquors when he hears the door ding open. He suppresses a moan. Jesus, the bar closes in ten minutes, yet some boozer hoping to grab a last minute nip is something he has to put up with. Still he doesn't bother turning around; he just puts forth the typical question.

"Cutting her a little close, eh? So what'll it be, man?"

"Vodka paralyzer. With diet coke and skim milk, if you don't mind."

Time stops. Air hangs suspended, heat freezes, every sense takes a snapshot that lasts for an age. _Well, nothing can be done about it now. _Nathan vanishes, takes a back seat. Naruto parts his lips and draws in a slow, controlled breath.

"Just like you. Take a manly drink, and you just go and make it womanly."

Hoping his retort conveys an image of defiance rather than despair, Naruto turns around, looking into the bright red eyes of his closest friend. And also, his most dangerous enemy. He's sadly sure, however, that the title of "friend" of the red eyed man has all but faded. Not caring if he falls under genjutsu or not, he looks right into the speaker's eyes.

"Hi, Sasuke."

"Hi, Naruto."

xxxxxEndxxxxx

That's it for now, I guess. Let's see how this one pans out. PLEASE R+R so I know there are people out there who want to see this story continue!

closet fan 16


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto's first impulse was to run; to throw down a smoke pellet, form a few Kage-Buushins, and leap away at Shinobi- level pace. But he repressed his baseline instincts, forged and tempered through training and experience. He knew that if Sasuke wanted to kill him, he'd be dead already. Plus, he knew Sasuke wasn't alone. Who else was on his team? How many, what level, where they were, these were critical questions that needed answering before any move could be taken, for any move on his part would result in hostile counter actions from Sasuke and/or his team. So, for the moment, Naruto would wait it out, acting causal.

"So, how did you find me?"

"With difficulty. Or would you like a more specific answer?"

"Not really. Just knowing that I puzzled you guys for a few years is satisfaction enough." Naruto chucked. "The worst ninja in the academy, outrunning, outfighting, and outthinking the best ninja in the academy. I think it's fucking hilarious. Would make a good TV show."

Sasuke wasn't fazed. "So, I see your sense of humor hasn't improved in Canada. Maybe you should've hid out in America or Ireland or something."

Naruto casually shrugged and handed Sasuke his drink. Sasuke took a critical look with his Sharingan to assure that it wasn't poisoned, then poured it down the drain.

Naruto cocked his head. "Poison?"

"Dirty glass."

Naruto suppressed a laugh. "So, who else did you bring?"

Sasuke looked cold and brooding, but Naruto knew that he didn't want to fight his best friend. But he had no choice; no one would believe Naruto's story, and orders were orders. Sasuke made a slight hand signal, and in a moment, five other bodies entered the room at 

blinding speed, as if they materialized from nowhere. All of them, save Sasuke, were in identical garb: full black body suits, and full face/head black pullover masks. Naruto spent a few half moments trying to identify who was whom, but they were too well cloaked. Sasuke rose and drew out his short katana. "We've come to take you back, Naruto. Back home to Konoha. Don't resist, or we will use deadly force."

Naruto refused to be put off by the tough guy persona. "Well, we both know how this will turn out, so can we just skip to the part where I kick all of your asses?"

Sasuke scoffed, but with an undertone of despair. "Come on. We both know that's not gonna happen. You've suppressed and sealed all of your chakra. There's no way you can face us."

Naruto turned his back. "So, you figured out that was how I evaded you for so long."

"Please, man. Just give up."

Refusing to turn around, Naruto looked at his feet.

"…Please, Naruto-kun."

A different voice- this one soft and imploring. "Hinata? That you?"

A small characteristic gasp gave her away for sure. "Naruto-kun, please don't run."

Still with his back turned and head down, Naruto closed his eyes. Now was decision time. He had some instant release seals on his body which could temporarily restore about 75 of his chakra, but only for a few minutes. Certainly not enough to fight and win against six Jounin level shinobi. Perhaps enough to run? He'd have to gamble on it.

"Naruto-kun, don't run."

Drawing in a deep breath, Naruto spoke. "Everyone runs, Hinata."

Focusing the trace amounts of chakra remaining within him, he formed two quick hand seals and released the eight temporary seals on his body. Instantly, he felt the energy and power he hadn't 

felt nearly three years rush through every pore and every nerve ending. Everything around him seemed to slow down. As he whirled around, he saw two of two of the cloaked ninja leap at him, while two leaped back to prevent his escape, and the last was forming hand seals. Interestingly, Sasuke wasn't moving. Ignoring this fact, Naruto grabbed the forearms of his attackers, and jumping into the air and back-flipping, kicked them both squarely in their faces. Upside down and still in midair, Naruto threw the first person to the ninja forming had seals, forcing him/her to stop and dodge. Twisting his shoulder, Naruto placed both his feet on the back of the ninja he was still holding and shot up through the ceiling. Landing on the roof of his bar, Naruto shot off at breakneck speed towards the city center.

_More people, easier to hide. Harder for them to attack._

He sensed Sauske and two others hot on his back, which meant the other three were moving to intercept him. They probably would, unless he changed the rules. Reaching into a hidden pocket of his dress jacket, Naruto drew out four Kunai with explosive tags on them. Whipping them at his attackers, they effortlessly dodged them by leaping high into the air, allowing the bombs to harmlessly explode below them. Gritting his teeth, Naruto pressed on, willing the speed which he'd trained so hard to achieve to return to him. Increasing his rate, Naruto outstripped all but Sauske. Turning down an ally, another ninja gave a flying kick, missing him by inches. Turning upwards, Naruto leaped to the top of a high office building while Sauske and the other ninja caught up.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he addressed them.

"Well, seeing as you two are the fastest here, I'd be guessing our mystery guest would be Lee. Am I right, fuzzy brows?"

The ninja removed his mask to reveal that it was indeed Lee. "Naruto-kun, just give up. We're 

not gonna kill you, just bring you home."

Scowling, Naruto spat. "Then what, eh Lee? Don't gimme that shit, you know damn well what's gonna happen once you get me back."

Not bothering to answer, Lee leaped straight at Naruto. "Konoha Leaf Whirlwind!"

Ducking under the first kick, Naruto sprang up and head-butted Lee right in the stomach, then promptly drove both fists into his chest and propelling him away. Sasuke leaped after him. Naruto responded by forming four swift hand seals and extending his arms.

"Twisting Hurricane Pillars!"

Four whirling columns of highly compressed air shot out of Naruto's hands. Twisting like snakes, they sped towards Sauske. He was able to dodge three of them, but the fourth hit him in the shoulder, promptly exploding into a torrent of super-compressed wind, tossing Sasuke twenty feet away. Using this as a distraction, Naruto leaped to an adjacent building, only to be stopped cold the moment his foot touched down. Recognizing the feeling, Naruto used brute strength to overcome the binding jutsu to speak.

"Shikamaru. Still like playing with shadows?"

Emerging from around the corner, Shikamaru also removed his mask. "Whatever." Drawing out a kunai, Naruto could tell that he was going to get a knife in the knee, incapacitating him. Even though Naruto moved as Shikamaru did, Naruto didn't have a Shuriken holster where his captor did; all Naruto could do was grasp uselessly at his thigh while Shikamaru drew out his knife and primed to throw it. Closing his eyes, Naruto summoned the remainder of his strength and chakra, and set it out in a huge blast of raw energy. The resounding shockwave caused Shikamaru to stumble and break his concentration, enough time for Naruto to draw out a smoke bomb, engulfing the rooftop in a dense haze. Gritting his teeth, Naruto knew he was nearly out of 

chakra. He needed to make this last move count. Drawing out his second last explosive tag, he blasted a hole in the building's roof and leaped down inside. Sprinting over to the elevator shaft, he pulled the doors apart and leaped into the shaft. Plummeting roughly ten stories, Naruto threw out his feet and grabbed the wall with his charkra, stopping him cold. Prying open the doors again, Naruto jumped into the hallway, and found Sasuke staring him down. Gasping for breath, Naruto considered his options. He was out of Kunai and wasn't carrying any other weapon, with his only other edge being his last explosive tag. His chakra reserves were almost drained, and he was up against a fully fledged sharingan. Sighing, Naruto held up his hands.

"Looks like I can't get anything past those eyes."

"But you sure as hell gave it a shot."

Saskuke gave Naruto an imploring look with a small smile. Having a small flashback, Naruto was reminded of when he gave Sasuke that same look, telling him that he was his first bond, and that they were like brothers. He chuckled.

_How ironic._

The remaining five shinobi leaped through the windows, with Shikamaru and Lee re-masked. They formed an arc, slowly backing him into a corner, like hyenas on some wounded, forsaken animal. Grasping at his last tag, Naruto slapped it onto his chest.

"I'm not going back. I'd rather die than be a puppet."

Sasuke stared hard at Naruto. "I knew a man, once. A man of principle. A man I'd admired, fought against, fought beside, and grown with. That man saved my life, despite my retorts and actions. This was not a man to take his own life out of FEAR."

Snarling, Naruto thrashed out at Sasuke. "NEVER, EVER, CALL ME A COWARD!"

Easily blocking the slow, desperate attack, Sasuke stripped the tag from Naruto's chest, crushing 

it into smoldering dust. Drawing out his katana, he looked down at Naruto, panting on the ground.

"You're coming back with us. Now, even though you've been running and think that you're…"

Sasuke trailed off. Reactivating his Sharingan, Sasuke scrutinised Naruto for a few moments before howling out in frustration and fury. Lunging forward, he plunged the sword into Naruto's chest.

One of the ninja screamed out. "Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?!"

Looking at the speaker, he snarled. "His chakra isn't regenerating. At all. It's as if it was a onetime investment."

Another answered. "Which means…"

Without time for either of them to speak, Naruto vanished in a _bumf_ and a puff of smoke. Sheathing his sword, Sasuke was fuming.

_You and your fucking shadow clones, Naruto._

Everything clicked. After Naruto was out of sight for a moment, he cloned himself, but rather than evenly distributing chakra between himself and the clone, he'd probably poured nearly all of it into that one clone. Which was why neither his Sharingan nor Hinata's Byakungan could detect that they were chasing and fighting a clone all this time. Which was also probably why this clone could take extra punishment without dispersing.

_Where the hell is the real you, Naruto?_

Thankfully, nobody had noticed that of the four exploding kunai Naruto had tossed at them at the beginning of the chase, only three had detonated. That last kunai had lain still for several minutes, until everyone was far enough away. Then, with a puff of smoke, Naruto cancelled the 

transformation and stood up. He'd poured nearly 95 of his chakra into that clone. It'd better hold them off for awhile. Sighing, he stretched.

_Only about 2.5 of my chakra's left. Shitty._

Knowing he'd better get a move on, Naruto dropped down to the street. Taking off his suit jacket and ditching it in a dumpster, he also tossed on a baseball cap and sunglasses, and un-tucked his shirt. Such a simple change in appearance immediately made him look like a completely different person in a crowd.

_Who needs a transformation Jutsu? Heh Heh._

Knowing his next move would probably be his last before he was inevitably captured, he needed to make it count. Flagging down a cab, Naruto stepped in.

"Thanks, man. Take me to Hanson Apartments. West side."

Moaning, Rod splashed cold water on his face. He wasn't drunk, but he felt like crap. This wasn't supposed to happen; his weekly vacation to the whirlpool was supposed to rejuvenate him and prepare him for the week.

_Figures that that bitch just has to ruin everything._

He'd found a note saying that she was gonna be out clubbing with a friend, and sleep over at his place. Yeah. HIS place.

_At least before, she was TRYING to hide her cheating. Now it's just out there in the open._

One side of him insisted that there was no proof that she was actually sleeping with the guy, and that she'd never cheated on him. It was this stupid, optimistic side of him that was the reason he was still with this bitch that treated him like crap, making him think that just her BEING with him was a privilege, and that he could do nothing without her.

_Well, no more of this shit. I'm done._

He found resolve in preparing to throw her smug, useless bitch ass out of HIS apartment. But he still felt like crap. She'd been a big part of his life for the last three years, and it hadn't been ALL bad.

"Doesn't matter," he spoke aloud. "She's gone."

"Glad to hear it. I never liked her anyway."

Ron yelped and leaped back from the sink, shocked to see Nathan standing there, hands tucked in his pockets, casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Uhhhh, Nathan…how did you get in here?"

"Dude, last time I came to visit your place, you unlocked the door with your spare key. You never moved it."

"Ah. So…uhhh, what exactly are you-"

"Doing here? Well, it's a long story, and one that I don't really have time to tell you…in conventional means."

"Uhhhh…"

Nathan held up a hand. "Just…go with me on this, kay?"

After a moment's hesitation, Rod nodded. Stepping forward, Nathan began.

"Alright, most of what you're about to see, you aren't gonna understand. And I don't expect you to. All I want from you is to hold what I'm going to give you in trust, until the right people come for it. Don't worry, you'll know who they are when they show up."

Taking this in, Rod nodded. Nathan continued.

"Three things to cover before I give to you what I must. First off, what you're about to receive is the truth. It's a biography, but it's the truth. And this truth is in great danger. So I give it to you, 

to hold in trust. Secondly, you are the only one I can trust right now, so take some solace in the fact that you have become one of my best friends."

"Uhh, thanks Nathan. And…thing number three?"

"Ah, right. Finally, my name isn't Nathan."

"WHAT?!"

Chuckling and scratching the back of his neck, he kept going.

"Yeah, my real name's Naruto."

Grasping at a chair, Rod plunked down. "This is all too heavy."

"Rod, buddy, are you ready to receive the truth?"

"Sure, whatever."

Rapidly forming hand seals, Naruto drained the last of his chakra into one final technique.

"Memory Transfer Jutsu."

Placing both hands on Rod's body, Rod gasped as his pupils dilated, preparing to depict to him exactly what happened to Naruto Uzumaki two years ago, and what caused him to run from his life, his home, and his love.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda.

This is the back-story that needs to be covered before we can move on. Bear with me. THANKS to those of you who R+R'd. My sincerest thanks; you guys are the only reason I keep going! On with the story!

Chapter 3

Reeling, Rod collapsed back into his chair, eyes rolling in the back of his head. Through his mind careened images and memories not his own. The room faded as the images took the forefront of his consciousness. At first, everything was sped up, as if it was a prequel to a real story. He saw a young blond haired boy, and a girl of perhaps the same age with pink hair. They were clearly battle worn and bloody, but they were crying with joy. Held in their arms was another boy, a boy with red eyes and jet black hair. He was hugging them in return, uttering profound thanks and appreciation.

Speeding ahead, the young boy and girl were clearly growing closer; having been married once himself before, Rod could tell true love when he saw it. They grew closer over two years, and stronger. He viewed snippets of training and battle, witnessing an unbelievable increase in power and skill between the three of them. Through all this, Rod could acutely feel what the blond boy felt, what the blond boy thought. It took a few moments, but he determined that this boy was Nathan, recently reintroduced as Naruto. He knew that despite a great increase in skill, maturity, and intellect, he remained a goofy, bombastic boy; always grinning and laughing.

Another scene filled his mind: the boy and the girl were dressed differently now. They wore black combat suits and had white, porcelain animal masks hanging from their belts. They were posing for a photo together, smiling brilliantly, arms interlocked. After the photo, they 

rushed over to the red eyed boy from before. He was dressed in similar garb. They chatted and exchanged thanks.

Then the scene sped ahead eight or so months, pausing and slowing down for a moment. Depicted was a council table. At the head was a blond haired, voluptuous woman with a blue dot on her forehead. As well, apart from old folks dressed in white, whom were clearly advisors to a leader, there were numerous younger people dressed in the combat ANBU gear. Among these were the three friends central to the memories. The voluptuous woman rose and spoke.

"These atrocities against our nation, our village, and our people can no longer be ignored. All diplomacy has failed, and our ambassador to Mist Village has been murdered. It is now paramount that defensive and counter-offensive actions must be taken, effective immediately. The rumors are true, sadly. I, as the Fifth Hokage must declare a state of war with the Hidden Village of Mist, and the entire Wave country. Their uprising and military acts cannot be stopped by mere suppression of military force. It is with great regret that I invoke a Class 5 battle initiative. We must effectively destroy all military forces that bare loyalty with the Mist, and crush all economic complexes within the Wave. In short, the Mist must be obliterated, and the Country of Waves must be left ruined. Only then can our village, our nation, and our people be considered safe."

Turning towards the white robed seniors, she addressed them.

"Advisors, scholars, and political leaders, I look to you to maintain order and peace within our own borders and among our own people. Ensure that what we fight for is maintained."

Turning again towards the assembled ANBU, she spoke.

"Members of the newly formed ANBU "Flare," you are the culmination of the most brilliant, skilled, and powerful ANBU within our nation. You will be the officers, the captains, and the generals of our Shinobi army. It is you that will turn the tides of battle, kill key enemy targets, obliterate key enemy sites, and inspire hope and zeal in your underlings. Go forth; do what you were trained to do, what you were born to do. If there is a god, may he give help to us all."

Once again, the scenes sped up. Many battles were witnessed. Bloody and terrible, the three friends could only depend on each other as they tore their way through wave after wave of enemy ninja. The scene slowed again, only for a brief period, but it was clear that this was perhaps one of the most pivotal moments of the whole timeline. A silver haired ninja with a single red eye was standing atop a hill, giving commands to a huge company of nearly ten thousand shinobi. Suddenly, darkness descended. No one was really sure how it happened, and as such the image was distorted as Rod viewed it. But when the world stabilized again, the ninja was lying on his back, mortally wounded. The blond haired Naruto collapsed at his side, grasping his shoulders.

"Kakashi-sensei! General Kakashi, answer me!"

Smiling, Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You have to take my place…as general of this company."

Eyes widening, Naruto vehemently shook his head.

"No, no no no! I'm…I'm not the one. Sasuke, or Sakura are smarter, better suited…"

"Listen…not much time. You…have power they don't have…the Fourth's strength, courage, heart…his resolve and battle instinct resides…within you. Only you can take this position, and lead us…to victory."

Tears welling in his eyes, Naruto spoke back in a whisper.

"I'm not ready."

Smiling still, Kakashi responded. "Neither…was I. I was 14…a genin, in the previous…war. I had to step up…be captain of a squad. I wasn't…ready…either. But did what I had to do, for the ones I loved…"

Coughing up blood that soaked through his mask, Kakashi handed Naruto the general's arm brace and ring. With trembling fingers, Naruto accepted them. A final shaking breath brought forth Kakashi's last words.

"Na...ru…to, you…will…be…Ho…kaaaaa…"

Unable to finish, the great sensei went limp, and fought no more. In that one moment, when Naruto rose to his feet, he left a weaker, childish boy on the ground, sobbing over his dead teacher. The man who stood in his stead was strong of will, spirit, and body. Donning the arm brace and slipping on the ring, Naruto walked to the general's outpost and began directing the battle…

Again, the scene sped up. Rod could tell that nine months or a year went by in which Naruto became tempered in battle, leadership, and responsibility the same way steel would be tempered in flame. By nearly the end of the war, Naruto had grown into a hard, powerful military strategist. He still relied on Sakura's intellect and Sasuke's battle sense to aid him, but he stood 

apart as the military will and mind that drove his troops. His power in battle as a shinobi made him a presence to be dreaded in combat.

At long last, it would appear that the prequel was nearing its end. Once more, the scene slowed to show Naruto's legion encamped on a hill, overlooking a valley. Ten thousand strong, from the look of it. Naruto was older. Based on appearance and from what Rod discerned from the timeline, Naruto was now nineteen, or close to it. His ANBU garb has altered slightly, but he was clearly still both a warrior and a commander. Walking amongst his troops, they smiled, or saluted him. Once in awhile he would pause to speak some encouraging words or give them a solid rap on the shoulder in soldierly fashion. Reaching his outpost, he was greeted by his immediate advisors and team that worked directly under him: Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, and Lee. Each was ANBU "Flair" and incredibly skilled. Stepping forward, Saskue addressed him.

"How do they look, Naruto?"

He chuckled and smiled. "Hungry for battle, eager for the war to end."

Lee gave a large sigh. "To think, after all this, one last fortress to crush. Then, it's all over."

Kiba opened one eye to scrutinize Lee. "Let's relax after we've killed these bastards and sent them to hell."

Arms folded, Neji remained silent, but it was clear to Naruto that he was just as relieved for them to be so close to victory and peace. Walking up to him, Naruto placed an arm on his shoulder.

"I need those eyes of yours watching this front, alright? You and Sasuke need to command this front while the rest of us flank from behind. I'm not leaving you out of this one, dude. You've got one of the most important jobs."

Nodding curtly, Neji showed he'd at least listed to his general. Naruto sighed and walked over to Sakura. Leaning in closely, he whispered.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. You're sure you want to be on the front lines, healing everyone?"

Scoffing Sakura responded. "I've been doing this from the beginning. I AM one of the new Sanin, you know. I can look after myself."

"I know… I'm not implying anything, I just…"

"Want us to have a future after all this?"

He chuckled. Sakura could always see right through him. She spared him a soft, tender kiss before he turned and signaled the HAMMER team to move into their flanking position, roughly 1.5km behind the enemy. They nodded, and roughly 60 shinobi vanished with blinding speed. Taking this as a signal, Kiba lazily rose to his feet, scratching Akamaru's ear. Lee bounced up along with him. The two walked over to Naruto.

"Well, just about that time again, eh?"

"For sure. Let's go."

Preparing to set off, Naruto took a moment to address Sasuke, his second in command.

"On my signal, unleash hell."

Nodding, the two friends punched fists together before Naruto leaped off. Turning, Sasuke and Neji began commanding the legion into position.

After moving faster than eyes can track, the three of them landed in front of their squad. Smiling, Naruto addressed them with his usual grandeur and flair.

"Two weeks from now, when we're all home and this damn war is over, I'll be eating ramen with my girlfriend, trying to decide how to propose to her. Imagine where **you** will be, and it will be so."

A consensus of nodding and smiling.

"Now, if you find yourself suddenly alone, leaping through green fields with the sun on your face, don't be afraid. Because you're in paradise! **And you're already dead!**"

Roaring laughter and booming applause followed, causing even Kiba and Lee to laugh. Growing stoic once more, Naruto gave them some parting words.

"Gentlemen, shinobi, always remember. What we do in life, echoes in eternity."

With this, they gave their final roars of approval, then hunkered down and awaited their general to present the right moment.

The actually battle passed in a haze, with no particular detail sticking out. Rod was still astounded at the power displayed by Naruto and his companions. Much was glazed over or omitted up until Naruto, his friends, and his army finally returned home to Konoha. Welcomed like heroes, (for they were, after all,) Naruto took a day or so to rest before going to Tsunade to give his final report; his last duty as a general of Konoha. Also there was Shikamaru, whom Naruto greeted warmly. They were both permitted entry. Tsunade addressed them both.

"You two are the only surviving generals of the original eight. Konoha has its gratitude to you forever."

The two of them bowed low. Waving her hand, Tsunade dismissed them. Shikamaru took his leave, but Naruto lingered for a moment.

"Hokake, I would just like to personally thank you for the gift you gave me all those years ago. If not for that gift, the Kyuubi would have run rampant through my body during the war. I have you to thank."

Not bothering to look up, Tsunade grunted. "Yes, of course. Naturally, the training and inspiration I gave you allowed you to preserver."

Blinking in surprise, Naruto stumbled on. "Uhhh, actually Tsunade, I meant the necklace you gave me."

Frowning, Tsunade looked up. "Necklace? What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto paused, immensely confused.

_How in the hell doesn't she remember?_

Suddenly, fear washed over him.

_She wouldn't forget. That necklace was a HUGE part of her life, and her giving it to me was just as huge. Tsunade would never forget that necklace, which means…_

Too overcome with fear and shock, he was almost unable to finish his thought.

_This isn't Tsunade. Could it be some kind of perfect morphing jutsu, or perhaps a possession jutsu?_

Either way, Naruto needed to get out and regroup. Excusing himself, Naruto forced himself to walk casually and slowly, lest the false Hokage be watching him. There was only one person he could go to; one person he trusted not only with his life, but with his love.

Knocking on Sakura's door, he heard her call from within. "Coming, coming." As the door slid open, Naruto did his best to appear calm. Sakura gave him a smile and kiss on the cheek.

"Well well, general-san. Came to strategize for our date tonight?"

Giving a thin smile, he responded.

"More or less. Can I come in?"

Swinging the door open, Naruto stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him. The moment he heard the latch close, he grasped her shoulders.

"Sakura, we're all in danger."

Eyebrows raised, Sakura responded.

"Yeah. Your evening's gonna be in danger if this is some lame joke."

"I swear this is no joke. It's not safe to talk here, but just lemme say this. Tsunade…isn't right. Something's wrong with her. Just grab a bag and meet me at the ramen bar. Seven minutes. No weapons; in case they're watching, we need to be sure that they think we know nothing."

"Naruto, we DON'T know anything. What are you babbling about?"

Eyes boring into her with desperation and imploring fear, he silenced her.

Sighing, Sakura answered him. "Fine. But this'd better be something substantial, or I'm gonna-"

Cutting her off, Naruto whispered. "Yeah yeah, sure. Just…be safe, kay?"

Her frown shifted to a small smile. "Kay." She gave him a light parting kiss before walking into her room. Sighing, Naruto walked out of her apartment, making a beeline for the ramen bar. Sitting inside, he slowly wrung his hands as the full implications of what was going on hit him. The leader of an entire shinobi village was a fraud. He had no idea who, or for what purpose, but he knew for sure that whoever the fake Hokage was, she/he had to be taken down now.

He waited and waited, but more than seven minutes went by. Until he saw Sakura walking swiftly towards him, he remained astute. Smiling, he rose to greet her. He barely noticed as Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru sat down at his table. Raising his eyebrows, he greeted them nonetheless.

"Hey guys. In the mood for some eats?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "More or less."

Sakura entered the bar, strolling over, giving Naruto a soft peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, general."

Frowning, Naruto turned and looked at her questioningly. Then he saw them. She was wearing kunai, explosive tags, and a long katana.

"Sakura, I said no weapons."

She remained silent, biting her lip and averting her tearful eyes. Looking for an explanation, he glanced at Sasuke.

"Hey, did something happen without me…"

Then he noticed it again.

"Sasuke, why are you armed? You're off duty."

What followed was a perfectly executed plan of capture. Taking Naruto completely unprepared, they had him immobilized against the wall. Teeth gritted, Shikamaru's binding technique left him unable to speak. Sakura sobbed quietly a few meters away, and Naruto put it all together.

_She went to Tsunade. She thinks I'm crazy. No, NONONONO!!_

Sasuke couldn't even look his friend in the eye as he spoke.

"Naruto, you've been deemed unstable and a threat to security by the Fifth Hokage. You will be taken for psychiatric counseling, and the Kyuubi within you will be extracted."

Rod felt tears well up in his eyes, because he could feel as Naruto felt; betrayed by a kiss from his loved one, betrayed by his friends, given a death sentence. It was too much to bear.

The scene once again sped up. He saw Naruto sitting in a cell heavily sedated; he saw as his body with the aid of the Kyuubi overcame the drugs and escaped two weeks after his capture. He saw as Naruto grabbed a quick escape bag from his apartment, sparing a few moments to grab a few pictures before running away from the village, and he saw how he stopped on the boarders of his home, crying, before vanishing into the night.

At long last, the scene faded. Rod sat back, exhausted. After a few moments, he looked up at Nathan…no, Naruto standing before him. The missing-nin smiled and spoke.

"So now you know. Give my story to the right people, when they come. It is my last request as a friend before I vanish again. Finally, I thank you. Goodbye, Rod."

Before he could respond, Naruto opened the door and left the apartment. A dumfounded Ron remained in the chair for a few minutes more, until a thought finally came to him.

_Man, I need a drink._

xxxxxEndxxxxx

I think I may do a spinoff story based on the war itself. I know, Kakashi's dead. (. Had to be done for dramatic effect, though. So, lemme know what you thought! R+R so I know there are people out there who wana see where this is going!

NaruSaku forever!

closet fan 16


End file.
